Gone
by sarah.melendez.524
Summary: Ally is going through pain physically and mentally. But when she meets a blonde boy he tries everything to show her what she's really worth. But what he doesn't know is if he gets too involved his life may fall apart too. *pretty bad summary please read*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Austin and Ally

Chapter 1

How It All Happened

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm 17 and I have been abused by my father for 5 years. It all started when my mother died 6 years ago. My mom dad and I were in a car driving to see my aunt. The car swirled and flew into the river. My mom and dad had gotten out but I was trapped. My mom jumped back in and saved but I never saw her come back up. My dad had never talked to me until the anniversary of her death. He said it was my fault that she died. He kept coming home drunk and he would start hitting me telling me it was my fault. He started hitting me everyday. Today us the first day of school. A new school. No one knows me or my story. Today was also the anniversary. I put on black jeans that were pre-ripped, black tank top with a red plaid button down which hung open, red dr martens, and a black beanie. I put on a light foundation to cover up the previous bruises and cuts. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs. "ALLY!" my dad yelled. I shook as I walked into the kitchen. "Where are you going?"He asked angrily.

"To school. It's my first day."i said quietly.

"Whatever. Leave. You better be home before 10. We have some business to take care of." he said dismissing me. I walked about the door and ran the rest of the way to school. This is probably going to be a day. I get a full 8 hours away from home. Happy anniversary

Sorry short chapter. I'll write a longer one next

please review if you like it

Love y'all


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Austin and Ally  
Chapter 2: Him  
Enjoy

I walked into the school attracting a few people to stare. I ignored them. I entered the main office. The secretary looked up from her computer and smiled at me.  
"You must be Allyson Dawson. Welcome to Marino high school."she said sweetly. I tried my best to give her a kind smile.  
"Thank you. It's just Ally." I corrected her politely. She nodded in understanding. She handed me a packet.  
"It has everything you'll need. Have a good first day." I nodded and walked to my first class. I walked into the classroom. I handed the teacher the note.  
"Ah. Hello Miss Dawson. Please take a seat next to Austin." He said pointing to a handsome blonde boy in the back of the class. I walked to the boy's desk and sat. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled and it quickly faded. When the teacher turned to his desk Austin looked at me again.  
"Hi. I'm Austin. I'm guessing you're the new girl everybody's been talking about." He said smiling. I nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked. I smiled crookedly.  
"I do.' Just don't have full on conversations with guys I just met." I said. He chuckled.  
"So are you going to tell me your name or are we going to stay strangers forever?" He asked jokingly.  
"I'm Ally." I said. He just stared into my eyes.  
"Ally. That's a really pretty name for a beautiful girl." I blushed at his comment. The bell rang which signal we had to switch classes. I heard Austin sigh. "Hopefully I'll see you at lunch?" He asked getting up.  
"Sure." I said. He smiled.  
"Awesome. Bye Ally." He said leaving the room. I stared dreamily. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a short raven haired Latina.  
"You know class is over right? Means you have to get up." I nodded quickly. "I'm Trish by the way. Ally right?" She asked.  
"Yea." I said. She smiled.  
"Hopefully you aren't fake like all the other bitches in this school. Let's talk more at lunch." She said.  
"Yea that'd be awesome."I said.  
"See ya Ally." She said leaving the classroom.  
Wow. Two friends already. Maybe this isn't going to be such a bad day.  
"We're gonna have a little talk. Dawson." A blonde girl said angrily.  
Spoke too soon.

I hope you guys liked it.  
Please review  
Love y'all


End file.
